


Good Omens: The fall

by SuperiorKenshi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by an Imagine Dragons Song, Other, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Song: Demons (Imagine Dragons)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorKenshi/pseuds/SuperiorKenshi
Summary: Petit One shot écrit sans prétention sur ma vision de la chute de Crowley. Je recommande d'écouter Demon de imagine dragon en lisant, bonne lecture.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Good Omens: The fall

Être seul et se sentir seul était deux choses à ne pas confondre et cela Raphaël ne le savait que trop bien. Au paradis la tête littéralement dans les étoiles, il c'était poser toute sorte de question et à ce moment-là pourtant entourer par les anges, il c'était sentit incroyablement seul, c'est donc dans une routine presque mécanique qu'il avait pris, qu'il se mis à observer les anges allant et venant dans ce paradis trop blanc, trop propre, trop froid. Un seul ange avait réussi à attirer son attention, Aziraphale.

_When the days are cold and the cards all fold_   
_And the saints we see are all made of gold_

Les anges sur d'eux, à la limite de l'égocentrisme était devenue une compagnie odieuse pour l'archange mais dans cet ennui mortel ce trouvais une lueur, un ange se préoccupant vraiment de son devoir, réfléchissant et surtout aimant comme chaque ange devrait aimer. Cela mis du temps et du courage pour que Raphaël aille lui parler, après tout Gabriel et Michael, lui reprochait de plus en plus de mal faire son travail ce qui est, d'après l'archange totalement faux ça participation à Alpha centurie dernièrement était moindre certes mais notable! C'est donc le cerveau curieux et le cœur lourd qu'il était allé parler à cet ange et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il repartie après cet échange la tête toujours rempli de question mais le cœur plus léger.

Ça courte conversation avec l'ange avant que celui-ci ne retourne au boulot, était absolument parfaite selon Raphaël, Aziraphale était exactement comme celui-ci se l'était imaginer en le voyant, un être transpirant la gentillesse, l'amour et brillant, brillant comme le paradis ne pourra jamais briller aux yeux de l'archange.

Après cela de nombreuse conversation s'en suivi les deux anges se rapprochant sans n'avoir aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre, plus les deux s'enfermaient dans leur conversation et moins ils entendaient les rumeurs s'égarant dans les nuages, rébellion... Guerre... Lucifer.

_When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail_   
_Are the worst of all and the blood's run stale_

C'est inquiet qu'un jour Aziraphale parla des dites rumeur à Raphaël qui décida d'aller voir par lui-même s'assurer que tout allait bien, c'était la première fois que l'archange exécutait une tâche par lui-même de sa volonté, sans ordre de dieu, juste pour voir Aziraphale sourire.

_I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you_   
_But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide_

Lucifer était beau, pas une beauté angélique comme tous les anges si parfaits, mais une beauté magnétique, il attirait l'attention et l'on buvait ses paroles, chaque mot étant une bouée de sauvetage à la quel s'accrocher. Raphaël de nature curieuse était finalement repartie de sa conversation avec Lucifer avec encore plus de question dans sa petite tête qu'il n'en avait au début.

L'archange avait une habitude bien à lui, perdu dans les étoiles il aimait se vider des questions lui taraudant la tête espérant que dieu l'entende, mais cette fois ci même après son rituel sa tête ne se vida pas, les questions continuant son voyage, le tourmentant et lui faisant se poser d'autre question à laquelle il ne devrait pourtant pas réfléchir.

C'est avec tristesse que Aziraphale vu son ami passez moins de temps avec lui et de plus en plus avec Lucifer et sa bande. Les questions se firent plus importante, angoissante et surtout présente dans la tête des anges, la guerre fu lancer, le sang coula, la noirceur se fit et les ailes maintenant devenues noir tombèrent dans les abysses annonçant la déchéance d'une partie du ciel et le début des enfers.

_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed_   
_This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come_

Raphaël en fit parti, les ailes noircit, tremblant et rampant dans les abysses des enfers, il aperçut le nouveau visage démoniaque de Lucifer le dévisager une dernière fois.

"Ton nom sera Crawly''

Fut la derniere phrase parvenant à l'oreille de Raphaël, maintenant Crawly avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_   
_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

Crawly entourer de démon se sentait pourtant bien seul dans cet enfer à la chaleur étouffante ou la notion du temps se perdait. Il eut un temps d'adaptation à sa nouvelle condition de démon et se vu assez vite accorder sa première mission, le premier pêcher, le rôle du serpent tentateur. Il put revoir son Ange mais c'est avec un triste pincement au cœur qu'il réalisa que celui-ci, ainsi que sûrement d'autre ange avait eu leur mémoire effacer à propos de l'identité des anges déchu, maintenant connu sous le nom de démon.

_Don't get too close, it's dark inside_   
_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

Les années passèrent et Crawly maintenant nommer Crowley par lui-même, continua de croiser le chemin d'Aziraphale époque par époque, par accident ou par sa volonté de revoir se sourire lui apportant encore tant de chaleur dans cette enveloppe corporel censé être devenu froide après sa chute.

_At the curtain's call is the last of all_   
_When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl_   
_So they dug your grave and the masquerade_   
_Will come calling out at the mess you made_

Raphaël avait été l'ange se posant trop de question et Crowley fut le démon portant encore trop d'amour en lui, mais cette fois ci, il ne sentait plus seul car il n'avait plus à rester dans ce paradis trop aveuglant ou dans cet enfer transpirant la crainte, maintenant il pourrait rester sur terre, avec son ange et cela était la chose la plus important à ses yeux.

_Don't want to let you down, but I am hell bound_   
_Though this is all for you I don't want to hide the truth_

L'Apocalypse avait été éviter, les anges et les démons ne poserait plus de problème à notre duo et la terre reprenait son calme, Crowley ne s'était jamais sentit aussi léger de toute son existence, il n'avait jamais eu besoin des anges ou des démons, il avait juste besoin d'Aziraphale, de leur camp.

_They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate_   
_It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go_

Donc il attendra, il attendra qu'Aziraphale se rende compte de ses sentiments, il attendra que celui-ci y réponde, que celui-ci l'aime à nouveau et peut être même que celui-ci retrouve un jours la mémoire. Il y croyait si fort que cela se produirait sûrement, après tout Crowley possédait ce que aucun démon ne possédait, de l'imagination et une détermination à toute épreuve.

_Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save that light_   
_I can't escape this now, unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_   
_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_   
_Don't get too close, it's dark inside_   
_It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

Chanson : Demon (Imagine dragons)

**Author's Note:**

> En espérant que ça vous est pu :3


End file.
